


Names

by NobilisReed



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobilisReed/pseuds/NobilisReed
Summary: Three guardians arrive at the tower, having fought their way free of the Cosmodrome, and are confronted by a baffling question.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Names

Zavala: 

Zavala looks up as the Guardian comes down the steps toward the long elliptical table where he stands amid the bustling activity of the Vanguard headquarters in the Tower. "Guardian. Welcome. I trust your ghost has been getting you up to speed on everything that's happening. One of the first things we're going to need to do, is get you properly entered into our database as an active guardian. And for that, we're going to need a name." He holds up a hand to forestall the inevitable objection. "I know. You don't remember. You don't remember anything--very few of us do. Take all the time you need."

Ikora Rey: 

"A new Warlock!" Ikora Rey smiles a warm greeting as the Guardian enters the room. "I heard you had arrived. Welcome to the tower. I imagine this is all very confusing to you. But your ghost has chosen you, among all others, to be a member of our elite defenders of the last city on Earth. That is an awesome responsibility, but as you no doubt have learned, you are also being given awesome abilities to match."

"One of the most important choices you will make at this time, is what we will call you. I hesitate to call it a name--you had a name once, but very likely that is lost to history. So perhaps, call it a designation. In ages past, it might have been a 'callsign.'" She gestures to a stack of tomes off to the side of her work area. They lift into the air, surrounded by a purple glow, and one of them glides over toward the Guardian. "In any case, here is a book of pre-collapse legends and folklore; many Guardians have found inspiration in sources such as these. Or not; the choice is entirely up to you."

Cayde-6:

The Guardian stands awkwardly as Cayde-6 argues vehemently about the relative merits of mayonnaise versus mustard on ham sandwiches. It is unclear, at first, as to whether he is talking to himself, or if there is someone else on the other side of some kind of communication link. He breaks off mid-sentence when he notices the Guardian standing there. "Oh, hey! You must be that new guardian everyone is talking about. Welcome to the Tower, or as I like to call it, 'my little prison of paperwork.' Speaking of which, I'm supposed to put something down here for your Name Or Other Designation, which spells NOOD, which is either a terrible acronym or a great one, depending."

Cayde steps back and gives the Guardian an appraising look, one hand rubbing his chin, the other making a finger gun. "Let's see. Way of the Sharpshooter, am I right? What do you think of _Flaming Headshot_? Direct, to the point..."

The Guardian blinks in surprise and turns to look at Ghost.

"Not feelin' it? Okay, how about... _Sky Dragon the Impaler_."

The Guardian shakes their head in rising alarm.

"No? Try on _Cosmodrome Sunset_. Just think about it. Poetic, no?"

"That sounds like a cocktail," says Ghost.

"Okay, okay, I have it," says Cayde. " _Dog of a Thousand Barks._ "

" _Parcel of Sawdust_?"

" _Lord Furious._ "

" _Cloud Chief_."

The Guardian puts their hands out, desperate to stop the descent.

" _Taniks at the Disco._ "

" _Billiam Fakespeare."_

" _Mike Pence._ "

"Come on, these are all gold. _Hunter McHunterpants_."

Ghost flies up between the Guardian and Cayde, trying to get his attention. "Stop! Please!"

"We could just call you _Bruce_ , so as to avoid confusion?"

Ghost and the Guardian share a look. "Yes," says Ghost. "Bruce will be just fine."


End file.
